PhycoPATH
by KoolKat Readz
Summary: A Phycopathic girl with a dark past named Chloe is in for a ride when her unlikely Diva friend Tiffany and her "Speacial" Friend Jack meet up. Every time someone mensions Chloe's parents she goes into a merduroes rage that her friends need to calm down. Sometimes it doesn't end well for the people she cares about. Also I messed up epicly with the chapters...


Disclaimer: This story involves the following: Violence, Phycopathic characters, Cursing. If you are sensitive to any of the following, or underage, Proceed with cuation.

Meet the characters

Tiffany - The Diva

Chloe - Phycopath (VERY, VERY, DARK PAST)

Jack - The Cutie

Mr. Zabiini - Very strict/Calm/Sane Teacher

LoveLace - Inspires Phycopathic actions

Nurse Lily - The, Well... Nurse

Mr.Cory - The history teacher

Mel-Chan - The awesome narrator

Chapter 1 - _Prologe_

"OMG. Jack that shirt is out of, like, **FASHION** " Said Tiffany in her usual diva accent. Jack just looked and smiled annoyingly.

"Yo. Who's that girl?" Confusingly shouted LoveLace. Everyone stared at her as she walked in holding her books tightly. The **_principal_** came out and suggested for everyone to mind their own buissnes.

"She is like, so WIERD" Said Tiffany. Jack started **mocking** her along with LoveLace.

Everyone looked at them and Tiffany shouted " ** _WHAT ARE YOU WHORES LOOKING AT? DONT YOU HAVE LIKE, SHIT DO?!_** "

Everyone turned around snickering softly.

That was it for this chapter you can call me Mel-Chan. THE AMAZING NARRATOR, that brought ParaNormal to Life!

 _Chapter 2 - Friends last **Forever**_

Chloe was walking around the hallways when she noticed Jack was getting bullied by a senior. Jack was struggling. Blood was coming out his nose. "Hey get your hands off him" Chloe exclaimed. "MAKE ME **BITCH** " Bully 1 said. Chloe grabed him and threw him onto the wall. " ** _I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS. SO TELL YOUR STUPID ASS FRIEND TO FUCK OFF. OR I WILL RIP YOUR ARM FROM YOUR WORTHLESS BODY..._** " Chloe whispered into his ear. Bully 1's eyes got watery and bully 2 backed off, and ran.

Jack thankfully smiled.

Chloe gazed at Jack as if they had met before. "You okay?" Asked Jack. "Yeah Im fine. Hey, Jack?" Said Chloe. Jack looked back at her. "Have we... met... before?" Asked Chloe. Jack shook his head calmly. All of a sudden she started rembering a portion of her dark past, she passed out from all the emotions her brain threw at her. "Chloe?!" Jack shouted intensly worried.

"What, W-w-where am I?" Asked Chloe in a low voice. Nurse Lily explaind that she blacked out randomly and she should see a doctor for any FURTHER damage that was cuased or, even how she blacked out.

Chloe thanked Jack. "Friends last forever" Said Jack, smiling perfectly as always.

Chapter 3 - _Short Report_

 **The world is a very _DARK_ place**

 **some conquer it, Some are scared of it**

 **Its just how _normal people are_**

 **What they don't realize is that Living is a gift but, _some_ just _EX_** ** _IST_**

 **People don't fight...**

 **They are all the _Same_**

 **But**

 **I don't forgive**

 **I don't forget**

 ** _EXPECT ME_**

 **HUMANS..**

Chapter 4 - _Huanting_ _Memories - Part 1_

As Mr. Cory explained to his class of ignorant students how the Native americans came to Florida Chloe was in a deep sleep. And I bet you my kidney you won't guess what she was dreaming about...

Still have no clue? ~Her past.

She always dreamed about meeting her parents. (And by the way she lives with her Aunt and Uncle) Everyone told her, that her parents died in a car accident of a bridge. She has always believed it, Well, until now. Every time she has that same constant nightmare about her and her mom she wants to find out the truth about her parents. If only she knew the **_TRUTH_**.

Her past is very dark but, if you insist I'll tell you, you see sh~ "CHLOE?! Are you seriously sleeping in my class?" Shouted Mr.Cory. A very sleepy Chloe answered back "N-no Sir".

Luckily the bell rang and the whole class of ignorant **Teens** _Rushed_ out the door. They were dismised to **FINALLY** go home.

Chapter 5 - _Huanting memories - Part 2_

"No, Chloe put the _Knife_ down! **_CHLOE NO._** "

 _Slice *_

 _Chloe gasped as she got up at the middle of the night_...

"What was that?!" Chloe was shakeing. It's that _Nightmare **again**_. "Why was I... **_Oh my gosh..."_**

 _As Chloe got prepared to go to school her aunt called out thinking Chloe was still asleep._

"Chloe" Aunt Dalihla (Da-Ly-La) said "It's Friday!!".

 _Both Chloe and her aunt started jumping happily as if the best thing in the world just happened_

 _Well after 6 hours of torcher, poor Chloe is exuahsted. So, She decides to take a cat nap._

"Chloe **PLEASE,** you don't now what you're doing! Just put the _knife_ down and we can talk about this! **_PLEASE CHLOE DON'T DO THIS TO YOUR MOTHER AND I._** "

Stab*

 _Chloe woke up and only to find her head hurting_

I have to tell aunt Dalihla about this. But wait... She has been lying to me. Both her and my uncle. But... _Why_?

Chapter 6 - _Confession_

"Aunt Dalilah...". "Yes, Chloe?" Answered her aunt. "Why have you been lying to me about my parents death? They didn't _Die_ in an accident... They _Died..._ **Becua** **se of me...** "

 _Dalihla was cuaght off guard so she could only do one thing... **CONFESS**_

Aunt Dalilah explained to Chloe that it wasn't her fualt, she was still young, and couldn't **_Comprehend_** Right from wrong.

Sorry that was such a sort chapter but was coming is good

~Mel-Chan :3

Chapter 7 - _Sane? Please._

 _Chloe started to go insane_ slowly day by day. _Becuase on her consiance was the **Death** of her parents. Until one day she went and told people what happened. No one cared enough to listen. Ofcourse Jack tried but she just resisted on telling him. So little by little she went completely insane. She took it so far, they sent her to the **Asylium**_.

"Don't worry Mrs and Mr Peterson, We will try to restore her and make her sane again." Said worker Joe.

"Sane? _Please_." Exclaimed Chloe with a big Grin on her face.

 _Days passed after being in that asylium. Instead of helping her they tortured her._

 ** _I will act_**

 **As of how you've treated me...**

 ** _And you shall SUFFER. ALL of you_**

Again sorry this was short, but I have greater things planned for Para _Normal_ infact it is almost th- **SPOILERS NO THANKS.**

Chapter 8 - _Lost_

 _Ring Ring_

 _Aunt Dalihla ( **Da-Ly-La)** recieved a phone call from the asylium, **BUT** it wasn't good news._

"Mrs. Peterson? Yes. I'm afraid to say there is no salvation for your girl. She's lost..." Said a worker on the phone.

 _Dalihla couldn't believe what she heard so she grabbed her keys and as fast as she could she drove her car through HollyWood Bollyvard into a small neighber hood called "Smrky BLVD". She got off her car and rushed into the **Asylium**_ _not realizing she left her purse in the car. Not to worry though, believe it or not there were no robbers._

"Where is she. **WHERE IS CHLOE** " Shouted Dalihla. The worker said with a puase "We are preparing her for... **_Execution_**."

 _Meanwhile Chloe had other plans. She planned to execute the people who dared hurt her._

"This won't hurt a little, It will hurt **_ALOT_** " said worker Joe mercilessly.

"Once I get out of here, _YOU WILL SUFFER MORE THAN EVER IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE."_ stated Chloe angrily.

 _When the time was right Chloe escaped the **chains**. She grabbed one of the workers with the chain around the workers neck and choked him. She beat everyone but Joe. She has other plans for him. Before security got into the execution room she escaped but she warned Joe to sleep with one eye open. Her aunt was glad she escaped._


End file.
